


Oh Hell - Ficlet

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tells James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hell - Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Oh Hell, I didn't mean it like that," James sputtered as Sirius turned to go. "Of course you can stay. I just... I dunno. Gay? Really?"

"Yeah," responded Sirius sullenly, "I think somewhere in the back of my mind, I've always known." He eyed the cloudy weather; glad he didn't need to find shelter other than the Potters after running away from home.

The boys entered the Potter home, hefting Sirius's belongings on their backs.

"Oi! Sirius, what do you have in here? Flourish & Blott's traveling library?"

"Nah, that'd be Moony's trunk. It's my old comic book collection; I managed to nick it before my mum burned it," responded Sirius.

"Speaking of Mums," approached James gently, "How did she find out you're gay anyway? Am I right in assuming that's why you finally left for good?"

Sirius replied shortly, "Regulus. He found some letters that I was owling to M- my boyfriend. Handed `em over to Mum. Bet the git is moving his belongings to my room as we speak. He'd better look out for the curses I put on my stuff," he finished with bitter satisfaction.

James digested this silently. Then, "wait! Did you say boyfriend? So this gay thing is not in theory but in actual practice? Do I know the bloke?"

Sirius smiled for the first time that day. "Yes. And no names yet, but you might say we go at it like two bitches in heat." He continued down the hall to the Potters guest room, leaving James to puzzle out which fellow Hogwart's student might be shagging Sirius.

Sirius closed the door on James' enlightened cry of, "Aargh! So that's why you knew the password to the prefect's bathroom…Ew, I'm gonna have to bathe in there next term."


End file.
